badgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 8: Las Vegas
Season Eight: Las Vegas 'is the eighth season of the Oxygen reality television series, ''Bad Girls Club. ''This is the third season of the show to be in a different location. The first being Miami in season 5 and New Orleans in season 7. This season's reunion host was hosted by fellow bad girl Tanisha Thomas. Cast 'Original Bad Girls Replacement Bad Girls In each season of the Bad Girls Club, one or more girls will be asked to leave the house either from violence, physical fighting, or will leave on their own accord, which then gives the producers a chance at a new "bad girl" who arrives to the house in a day or two to replace the fellow bad girl. Duration of Cast Table key : = "Bad Girl" is featured on this episode. : = "Bad Girl" replacement arrives. : = "Bad Girl" makes an appearance. : = "Bad Girl" voluntarily leaves the house. : = "Bad Girl" is removed from the house. : = "Bad Girl" returns to the house. * 1 Gia voluntarily left the house in episode 1 due to multiple physical altercations with Amy & Jenna.[7] * 2 Gia returned to the house in episode 2 after given a second chance to change.[7] * 3 Jenna was removed from the house in episode 3 after a physical altercation with Erica, Gia, Danielle, and Gabrielle.[7] * 4 Jenna made an appearance in episode 4 for the photoshoot with Oxygen.[8] * 5 Elease replaced Jenna in episode 4.[8] * 6 Demitra voluntarily left the house in episode 9 due to a missing passport.[9] * 7 Demitra returned to the house in episode 10 after being convinced by Amy, Erica, Elease and Gia to do so.[10] * 8 Danielle and Gabrielle both voluntarily leave the house in episode 10 after a physical altercation with Gia, Elease, Demitra and Erica.[10] * 9 Christine and Camilla replaced Danielle and Gabrielle in episode 11.[11] * 10 Christine voluntarily left in episode 12 after being physically attacked by Gia, Camilla and Elease.[11] * 11 Camilla was removed from the house in the season finale after physically attacking Demitra.[12] Episodes Trivia *The twins were at a hotel for several days before returning to the house, the day of their fight with the house. When they arrived, their room was infested with ants. *The trip to Mexico took place after the opening fight. Danni and Gabi left the house shortly after returning due to their was only two weeks of filming left and their brother has wedding coming the day after their supposed to leave but decided otherwise. *The eighth season is highly critical by fans during its time due to enormous amount of jumping that took place this season towards bad girls Jenna, Elease and the Twins, Dani and Gabi. *The Season hold the most amoumt jumping taken place in BGC history untill season 11 premiered. *Gabi and Dani's fight was disturbing to BGC viewers of Mimi pulling Dani's hair while whipping at Dani's and her legs specially with a belt (The sounds of whipping can be heard). This happen while Gia and Elease hit her while Erica threw cheap shots as while including Whipping Dani's face while Mimi was hitting her. *Gia Sapp-Hernandez, Demitra Roche, Elease Donovan and Erica Figueroa let production put bugs in their ears to starts drama. *Gabi & Dani were warned before hand when Proudction was changing their mic batteries. Dani state she said to them both "Whatever you do when you go home, stay strong". * The season was overall, a commercial success for Oxygen despite the jumping, petty drama. The season premiere attracted 1.702 viewers and at the end of the seasons run attracted more audiences with total 2.162 viewers for the season final. BGC Seasons Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Traditional seasons